Innocence So Rare My King
by SimplyUnnieBear
Summary: Eloisa & her 2 friends Axel & Sophie are taken to Narnia.Meeting the Kings & Queens of Narnia.She has a purpose there aiding them in a time of need.Eloisa posses something in unlike anyone else unknown to her.There she captures the heart of many but will she capture the heart of the King of Just.Will he be able to steal her heart? Or will he face heartbreak at her response.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Narnia at all! Only the new unknown characters!**

* * *

_"So tell me you love me~_ _Even though you don't love me~" _I sang moving my head to the beat slowly "_So let me motherfuckin' love you~" _I sang as I heard the song end.

"Oi Eloisa what will we do with you" said my best friend/sister Sophie smiling at me leaning her head on my other best friend/brother ,her boyfriend, Axel as _'The Zone' _came on while I plopped down on the grass taking one of my earbuds out.

"I don't know" I said shrugging smiling at her as she shook her head "deal with it?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Always have always will" Axel said as I laid down placing my hands behind my head looking at the sun set.

"Mmmm guess so" i said closing my eyes "_First real fuck never really plan it. No need to panic. Take a deep breath" _I said softly "_Lips so french ass so spanish" _I finished letting out a deep breath as I looked towards the sky "So?"

"So what" Sophie said while i shrugged.

"I don't know what to say" I said sitting up and sighing looking around feeling a wind pass us making the trees dance in a way.

"It's Saturday and we have nothing to do home alone for the week" Sophie said as I nodded puffing out my cheeks.

"Ehhh well let's go see what we can do" I said standing up dusting myself off.

"Oh I have an idea" Axel said jumping up smiling excited as I cocked my head to the side interested. "let's go to the play ground. It's pretty late and no one seems to be around" he said as I looked around the park seeing that we were the only three here. "You can go on the swings" he coaxed as I snapped my head towards him grinning.

"Finally!" I yelled fist pumping "they're always taken. Now I get them all to myself" I said jumping up and down happily while Axel and Sophie just laughed at me.

"I swear Isa" Sophie said giggling "you're a little kid trapped in a 17 year old girls body" she said as I pouted slightly.

"It suits her babe" Axel said kissing her forehead as I shrugged smiling running towards the swings hearing Sophie's and Axel running behind me.

Quickly running to the first swing I say I pushed myself looking up and closing my eyes feeling the warm wind below past me. Sighing happily I opened my eyes looking up at the sky hoping to meet with the bright colors of the sun setting. Instead I was met with dark clouds forming lightening peeking from behind them.

"Eloisa!" I heard Sophie yell as I hopped off the swing looking around for and Axel urgently.

"Eloisa!" I heard Axel yell as I spot them running towards me feeling an eerie feeling pass by me. I looked around me seeing rain start to pour hard down on us.

"Guys" I said as I looked next to me seeing Axel and Sophie looking scared. "I have a really bad feeling right now" I said as I felt something hard hit the back of my head.

"Eloisa!" Sophie and Axel both yelled as I started to fall down.

I kept falling down never meeting the dry, brittle grass. Instead something soft nudge me as I groaned opening my eyes slightly squinting at the bright sun as I sat up rubbing the back of my head feeling a small bump.

"Where am I?" I mumbled looking at my surroundings where I seemed to be in a forest.

"You are in Narnia" some said as I quickly turned around to be face to face with a lion. Gasping I stood up quickly take a few steps back. "Do npt be scared child I will not harm you" I lion gently as I nodded relaxing at the softness in his voice.

"W-Why am I in Narnia?"

"I brought you here child. My name is Aslan" he said bowing as I blinked a couple of times before smiling softly.

"Mine is Eloisa" I said as he nodded once more. "Why exactly was I brought here?" I asked.

"I am afraid I can to tell you" he said as I sighed having the feeling he would say that. Nodding I wouldn't ask anymore knowing I wouldn't be given a straight answer. "You, Eloisa, are here to help aid the Kings and Queens of Narnia. You have a purpose her in Narnia as do your friends also"

"Wait! My friends did they- are they okay" I asked panicked afraid something terrible could have happened to them.

"They are fine. They have been welcomed in to the castle by the Kings and Queens." he said as relief washed over me. Those two were practically family to me. I loved them dearly. They mean the world to me. "You shall also go to the Castle. The Kings and Queens will welcome you with open arms upon hearing your story" he said as I nodded "Cair Paravel is over there" he said looking to his left as I looked also seeing a large beautiful castle around half a mile away from us. "Your questions will soon be answered"

"Thank you As-" I stopped mid-sentence seeing as he disappeared. Sighing I tied my hair in a pony tail adjusting my bag and blowing my bangs to the side and started walking towards the castle.

* * *

Sighing I wiped the small amount of sweat on my forehead since the sun was beaming down on me.

"Finally!" I groaned tired and hungry as someone coughed gaining my attention.

"What is you business Miss" a man half horse said as I looked up at his erious face gulping slightly frightened.

"A-Aslan sent me to speak with the Kings and Queens" I said calmly as his eyes went wide before returning to normal.

"Follow me" he said as I nodded walking through the two tall doors down a hallway as I looked at the statues and art around in amazement. "My apologies Miss is I frightened you" he said as I nodded smiling "My name is Glenstorm" he said as I nodded stopping in front of some doors.

"Eloisa" I said as he nodded as I looked inside seeing 5 thrones occupied by 3 men and 2 women with crones each on their heads.

"Pardon me your majesties" Glenstorm said bowing down "Aslan has sent her here to you" he said as I saw their shocked faces.

"Thank you Glenstorm that will be all" a man with golden-hair spoke nodding at Glenstorm as he bowed once more leaving. "Please?" the king motioned for me to step forward. I timidly walked towards all five of them as they looked at me curiously.

"Aslan sent you here" the youngest looking Queen who had to be no older then maybe 16 or 15 at least with light brown hair said smiling kindly at me as I nodded her smile growing as she stood up "My name is Queen Lucy the Valiant but please call me Lucy i do not quite like the long formal name" she said with her British accent as I giggled softly. "These are my brothers and sister" she motioned "except for Caspian but he is practically a brother to me already" she said as I noticed a tanned man smile softly at Lucy's comment.

"I am Queen Susan the Gentle" the second women said who was beyond beautiful with her long black hair, soft pale skin, full red lips and bright blue/green eyes "you can also call me Susan" she said smiling at me warmly standing up as I nodded at her.

"And I am King Caspian the Tenth" the tan man with a spanish accent said smiling at me bowing as I blushed softly. He was handsome black hair that reached his neck, dark brown eyes, a bread that went well with him and toned muscles. "Caspian will be fine"

"High King Petter the Magnificent" the tall, broad, golden-haired, blued eyed king said smiling at me. He was very handsome indeed. Just looking at him I can tell many girls swoon at him with just that smile. "Peter is fine" he said as I nodded looking at the last King as I came face to face with him catching me by surprise.

"King Edmund the Just" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it gently causing my to blush deeply "Edmund is fine by me" he said smiling. This king was beyond cute. Broad shoulders, well defined muscles visible through his tunic. His dark brown hair and practically black eyes going well with his pale skin. "And who might you be?" he asked smiling crookedly at me letting my hand go.

"E-Eloisa your majesties" I stuttered out as someone whispered 'curtsy' which I quickly did looking to my side seeing Sophie and Axel smiling.

"Sophie? Axel?" I said as Sophie quickly engulfed me in a tight bear hug taking my breath away.

"You're killing her woman" Axel said Sophie letting go and him pulling me in for a softer hug "We're glad you're okay Isa" he said as I nodded.

"Same here"

"My apologies for interrupting" Peter said as I looked at him "but may you pleas e explain to us how you met the Great Lion?" he asked as I nodded explaining to him in detail exactly what happened. Nodding he smiled at us "You are all welcome to stay here as long as you need. Three rooms should already be prepared with fresh clothing in there" he said looking at Lucy and Susan "Will you two please show them to there rooms?" he asked as Lucy nodded happily while Susan simply nodded leading us to another part of the castle.

* * *

"This is Sophie's room next to mine and Axel's is next to Sophie's" Lucy said pointing at the doors "and Eloisa's is next to Edmunds across form Sophie's" she finished as Sophie and Axel walked inside there room smirking at me leaving me alone with energy ball.

"Come on!" Lucy squealed pulling me inside as I looked at the turquoise and black decorated room.

Breath taking the entire room was decorated with both colors in such a simple way.

"I love it" I breathed out as I saw a dress on the bed.

"Dinner is soon and here your clothing not custom" Susan said as I looked down at my white tank top, blue jean shorts and converse. Medieval times, course it's not.

"Here we'll help you get ready" Lucy said as I nodded stripping down to my bra and panties. Putting on the white dress I had a bit of trouble on the boobs area since mine were in America a 42D. Very big size for a 17 year old. Groaning Susan quickly swatted my hands away as I pouted while she helped tying the laces behind making my boobs partly pop out but in a comfy breathable way. Lucy was combing my hair carful not to make it puffy.

"You look beautiful Eloisa" Lucy said as I smiled shyly at her looking at he mirror seeing the dress fit me perfectly. I was tan but lighter then Caspian I was, my dark brown hair reached just slightly below my shoulders in layers. I had plain dark brown eyes and some regular pinkish lips.

"Thank you Susan Lucy" I said smiling brightly at them "I feel like a princess" I said jumping a bit.

"You look,like one" Susan said as Lucy took my hand again smiling "just put these on and we'll head down of dinner. Sophie and Axel should be down there a maid escorted them" she said as I nodded putting on the black ballerina shoes and heading down.

We soon arrived everyone was already seated waiting for us. Susan sat between Peter and Caspian, Lucy to the right of Edmund and me to the left of him infront of Axel.

"You look very beautiful Lady Eloisa" Peter said smiling at me as I smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you"

"Very innocent" Edmund said as Axel scoffed.

"She's far from it" he said smirking at me as I glared at him.

"Why is that?" Caspian asked.

"Oh please Axel" I said smirking at him "I'm still a virgin" I said as I heard Peter, Caspian and Edmund choke on whatever they where eating. "Unlike you the things you've done booboo" I said as Sophie giggled "The 'Oh harder! Harder!' noises. Oh or 'Baby don't stop' thing" I said as Sophie and Peter burst out laughing while Susan glared at me like a mother would a child, Lucy looked confused, Caspian blushing and Edmund smirking.

"She's got you there babe" Sophie said grinning as Axel pouted.

"I'm your boyfriend!" He yelled annoyed slightly trying to hold back a smile "You're supposed to be on my side" he said as Sophie kissed his cheek while a grinned at him "either way you never complained before" he said smirking at her while she blushed glaring at him playfully causing me to laugh along side Peter.

"You may not be from here but my friends" Peter said wiping his eyes from laughing "it will be quit something to have you her. We welcome you!" he said raising his glass as did everyone else cheering.

This was going to be quit interesting staying her in Narnia until we find out what my purpose is her and I get back.

After stuffing myself with different foods I sighed rubbing my stomach satisfied drinking from my cup.

"Peter are we still for riding tomorrow?" Edmund asked as I listened in to them

"Of course" Peter said.

"Oh you guys ride horses?" I asked while Edmund simply nodded yes "Oh! Can you teach me how to ride?" I asked excitedly while Peter chuckled nodding yes.

"Absolutely Lady Sophie and Sir Axel are welcomed also" he said.

"I can teach you" Edmund said as I nodded excited.

"Thank you!" I said as he nodded smiling at me.

"My pleasure my Lady" he said as I blushed slightly "well if you excuse me I will be heading to my study for a quick read" he said cleaning his mouth as I did the same.

"Can I accompany you?" I asked shyly as he looked at me nodding and holding out his hand for me.

"Of course Lady Eloisa" he said as I took his hand standing up.

"Night guys" I said waving and walking with Edmund to his study.

* * *

"Here we are my lady" Edmund said pushing open the door revealing a desk stacked with papers all over, a fireplace, balcony and multiple book cases.

"wow" I said stepping inside looking at all the books.

"Enjoy reading?" he asked as I walked towrds a shelf seeing they were organized but genre.

"It's a time passer thing to do" I said pulling out a book seeing it was a Narnian fairytale book.

"We have a library here extremely big" he said as I turned towards him smiling "I could give a tour of the castle if you wish?" he asked as I nodded smiling.

"I would love the Edmund but please just Eloisa" I said as he nodded bowing and kissing my hand as a soft blush covered my cheeks.

"You are welcome to come her anytime and read" he said smiling at me "Eloisa" he said as shiver ran up my back. Walking towards his desk I sat on the couch reading about the animals that inhabit Narnia.

* * *

**COMMENT my readers! Follow the story! Favorite it! :D Im happy to be back :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter! Read my Code Geass story if you're interested :D Any who I don't own Narnia!**

* * *

"Eloisa. Eloisa, wake up" some said shaking my lightly as I groaned snuggling up to the soft pillow and warm covers on me "it is time to get up Eloisa" the person said shaking me a bit roughly as I tried ignoring him or her. Most likely her since the voice sounded feminine.

"Wake up!" someone yelled as they jumped on me as I let out a yelp.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said pushing the person off of me while they landed on the floor with an 'Uff' sound at the end. "Is to early to be up!" I whined sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"You already missed breakfast" one of the voices said as I looked around finding Susan sitting on my bed and Lucy on the floor looking up at me.

"Yeah you should really do that when I'm sleeping" I said giggling as she huffed before giggling also.

"You should see what we have to do to get Edmund up" Susan said as Lucy smirked.

"Though it is quit fun seeing his reaction. He wakes up a couple minutes earlier then us know" she said as I chuckled shaking my head.

"Wait I missed breakfast" I said pouting slightly as Susan smiled gently at me nodding "but we brought you some." she said placing a plate with toast and a glass of juice.

"You should hurry up It is almost time for that riding lesson with Peter and Edmund" Lucy said as I went wide-eyed jumping out of bed.

"What about Sophie and Axel" I yelled through the bathroom as I quickly washed my face and teeth.

"They're already down there. They were gonna wake you up but we told them we would instead" Susan said as I walked looking through the wardrobe of newly placed clothes for me.

"Thank god" I said shuttering slightly "Lucy way of waking me up was better then the way those to do it" I said shaking my head as I looked at the clothes clueless at what I was supposed to wear. "Uh?"

"Here" Susan said taking out a red dress with orange embroidery. It was loos at the bottom so if I wanted to run or sit on a horse I could still. "here you go this dress was made so you would be able to ride well every dress they made for you was" she said handing me the dress as I quickly stripped out of my turquoise dress from before and putting on the only boots in my closet. I quickly brushed my hair as Lucy finished tying my laces.

"Wait" I said realization coming to mind "I was in Edmunds study last night and I don't remember walking to my room" I said scratching the back on my head "how in the world did I end up here?" I said turning to face Lucy and Susan who had a knowing smile of their faces.

"Edmund caried you here since he didn't want to wake you up" Lucy said as I blushed softly but since I had a natural pink to them people wouldn't be able to notice it.

"Oh." I said nodding heading out the door as they giggled softly behind me "well can you guys show me where I have to meet them up" I said as Lucy nodded grabbing my elbow and running out the room. "Am I really that late?" I yelled as Lucy nodded pushing through a pair of doors leading outside. The sun's rays quickly blinded me as I stumbled slightly trying to keep up with Lucy.

"Sleeping Beauty finally decides to show up," a masculine voice said as I blinked repeatedly adjusting my eyes to the extra light. Looking up I see Axel smirking down already mounted on a beautiful white stallion.

"Shut up" I said annoyed as he rolled his eyes stirring his horse towards "someone's on their rag" I mumbled.

"Well" Lucy said confused "I should get going then" she said smiling "I did promise Susan and Caspian I would help them with some things" she said as I giggled softly "well have fun" she said waving as she head off back to the castle.

"So…what horse am I getting on?" I asked excitedly as a shadow covered me as I looked up in amazement seeing Edmund straddled on a tall black horse smiling down at me.

"We didn't have enough horses ready so you'll have to use Susan horse for right  
now" Edmund said as a grey horse with black hair appeared in front of me naying.

"Whoa" I said amazed petting it softly "well aren't you beautiful" I said smiling softly.

"Ready to mount it" Peter said smiling as I nodded excitedly causing him to chuckle "alright place your left foot on that hole right there" he instructed as I nodded " then jump up swinging your right leg over the saddle and sit down" he finished as I let out a breathe doing exactly what he told me. Soon as sitting on the saddle the horse started to panic jumping up causing me to fall off landing on my back.

"Eloisa!" everyone yelled as I groaned sucking in air.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked worriedly while I tried to sit up with him helping me.

"I take that compliment back horse" I groaned out as I looked up seeing the sun shine down at it making it seem even more beautiful them before "Never mind" I mumbled falling back down feeling my head start to pulse as I rubbed my forehead trying to ease the pain.

"I apologize miss," a voice said as I moved my head to the side "I'm not used to your weight" the horse said as I stared at it dumbfounded.

"Either I really really hurt my head badly or did that horse just call me fat in a polite way" I said as Axel stared to crack up.

"My name is Maximus," the horse said as I let out a puff of air nodding.

"Eloisa" I said sitting up as Edmund placed his hand on the small of my back helping me stand up.

"I did not mean to offend you Lady Eloisa" Maximus said bowing his head down as I nodded rubbing my back feeling a couple of bruises. "You may climb on my back I will not push you off this time" he said kneeling down as I looked at him cautiously nodding and climbing on his back.

"Yeah buddy," I said as he stood up "I'm on a horse," I said happily as Maximus let out a horselaugh.

"Shall we go then?" Peter asked as we all nodded heading off towards the forest.

"So mind telling me how you guys got here?" I asked Axel and Sophie as they looked at each other before looking forwards again.

"Something pushed us and the next thing we know some lion is talking to us and we appeared in front of their majesties" Axel said as I looked at him doubtfully but nodding either way.

"Weird same thing happened to me," I mumbled biting my bottom lip.

**(Peter & Edmund's POV)**

"Race you back to the castle" Peter said as Edmund smiled looking back at Eloisa, Axel and Sophie seeing Eloisa by herself in deep thought.

"Eloisa" Edmund said as she snapped her head up looking at him with her big dark brown eyes dazed slightly "we're heading back to the castle know" he said as she simply nodded.

"Me and Edmund are going to have a bit of a race if you don't mind" Peter said as Eloisa smiled softly at them "Ready" Peter said as Edmund looked at Eloisa one last time before looking forward determined "Set. Go!" Peter yelled as they both raced off towards the castle laughing.

"I won!" Peter yelled as they both hoped off their horses while they galloped towards the stables as Edmund simply shook his head walking towards the castle. "Eloisa seemed a bit didn't she" Peter said, as Edmund nodded "Don't lead her on Ed" Peter said placing a hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

"I'm not leading her on Pete" Edmund said turning to look at his brother "she's just becoming a friend nothing more"

"I've seen the way you look at her Ed" Peter said hearing Eloisa and Axel arguing from a distance making Edmund and Peter smile lightly "and it's not the way you look at a friend brother" he said "Don't lead her on. There's something about her that makes her different. I don't know what it is yet but I get the feeling that she will change Narnia" Peter said smiling as Axel and Eloisa passed by them glaring at each other as Sophie walked behind them smiling nervously.

"She's something different I know that" Edmund said as Peter messed up his hair putting his arm over Edmund's shoulder both of them walking inside the castle.

**(Some Place Else)**

_"Innocence unlike anyone else._

_Powers brighter then any witch to be born._

_Child of Adam and Eve._

_Child of the Stars._

_Keeper of the King of Just's heart._

_Child brought to defeat Narnia's greatest threat._

_Vanquish the dark that is ready to loom._

_The child will bring peace once and for all."_

"The prophecy has been said!" a tall beautiful blond hair woman yelled "this child will destroy our plans of conquering Narnia and putting an end Aslan once and for all!" she shouted as multiple screams of agreement sounded.

"Kill the child!" someone yelled.

"Skin the child alive!"

"Silence!" the blond haired woman yelled "first things first ladies" she said smiling evilly as a young red haired girl was pushed in front of the woman. "We must initiate our plan first" she said grabbing a hand full of the girl hair yanking her head up "and that would be stealing King Edmunds heart first" she said caressing the girls cheek as she struggled slightly her blue eyes watering.

"P-Please don't hurt me" she whimpered as the woman mockingly pouted at her.

"Oh I'm not the one that's going to be doing the hurting my dear," she said as all the women started to chant softly "you'll be the one that will be hurting the King instead. A hurt so deep it will render him," she said as the chanting started to grow louder "you are to have the King fall madly in love with you and break him. While trying to find the prophecy child" she said as the girl looked at her wide eyed.

"B-But King Edmund himself has yet to have ever fallen in love. He has had no serious lady," she stuttered out as the blond haired women cackled.

"That's where we all come in," she said motioning towards the women with closed eyes all murmuring words a dark light building up around them. "This kingdoms memories are about to be changed. King Edmund will have a maiden and the maiden will be you my dear" she said as the ball of dark light quickly flew up in to the night sky exploding creating green mist as it quickly spread.

"You monster" the girl spat.

"How sweet of you to say" the woman said " now you dear" she said as her eyes turned completely black leaning towards the girl. The girl shrieked as her blue eyes turned a dark blue.

"Marisol. Lana" the woman said as the red haired girl fell to the ground unconscious "fix her up wouldn't want her boyfriend to see her a complete mess" she said smirking as black women with black hair (Lana) and a tan women with light brown hair (Marisol) appeared in front of the unconscious girl nodding. "Lana send news to the castle that she will be arriving there" the woman said as Lana nodded.

"The prophecy child will die and we will rule Narnia once and for all" she said smirking and walking off.

* * *

**Alright so i'm probably going to start publishing the stories at my school until i get wifi back or something .**


End file.
